


Танец

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dance, Mysticism, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Что такое связь? Родственная душа? Ты увидишь это в Танце.





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Ночная Тень и Altra Realta
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора запрещена в любом виде.**

— Очередная пустая ночь, — сказала она коту, который сидел рядом на подоконнике. Зверь лишь повёл ухом. Она чуть слышно фыркнула и закурила.

Одна из небольших традиций — курить ночами на кухне, сидя на столе и рассматривая опустевший ночной двор. Сверлить взглядом пятачок асфальта перед аркой — если напрячь взгляд, то там можно увидеть выжженные дорожки следов, которые они оставили после полуночных Танцев. Её — тяжёлые, словно когтистые, цепляющиеся за землю, она всегда чувствует опору под ногами и старается не отпускать связь с родной стихией. И той, другой, — эти следы лёгкие, словно человек летает, едва-едва касаясь ногами асфальта. Земля и Воздух — противопоставление.

Она вздохнула, повела плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя покрывало, и перевела взгляд на плиту напротив, подавляя в себе желание выйти на улицу и включить музыку. Холодно.

А в арке ей в первый раз показали что это такое — Танец. Глупо, по-детски, на уровне малышни. Так, баловство. Кружить под музыку вокруг и не понимать, что же он хочет. Кажется, тогда звучали «Флёр». Она не слышала музыки, в ушах набатом стучала злость: "Почему не получается? Что делать? Не достать..." и тихое рычание. А он убегал, утекал, как вода сквозь пальцы, и смеялся. Это злило ещё больше. Кто знал тогда, что злость станет музыкой для Танца с ним?

Потом, намного позднее, она увидела, как это должно выглядеть по-настоящему: не глупая беготня и не желание причинить боль, а взаимодействие: красиво смотрящееся на физическом уровне, эмоциональная связь. Увидела, но не поняла, как же оно должно быть.

Позже ей довелось сравнить двух людей, именно тех, чей Танец она наблюдала в первый раз. С ним основным движущим мотивом всегда была злость. Впрочем, он легко гасил её простым хлопком. Чтобы затем она снова появилась, не покоренная, не сдавшаяся, накатывающая вновь и вновь, пока звучит музыка, пока ступни легко касаются асфальта, вычерчивая сложные фигуры. Она гремит набатом, нашёптывает действия и заглушает то, что нужно слушать и слышать. Это всегда быстро, ожесточённо, энергия расходится волнами — она её не жалеет, бьёт не глядя, резко, больно, лишь бы ударить. Если бы это можно было увидеть обычным взглядом, то наверняка оно выглядело бы эффектно — всполохами пламени, брызгами искр и горящими глазами. Она любит театральные постановки, балаганные фокусы. И действует точно так же: не жалея сил, энергии. Потом выдыхается — её всегда хватает только на половину, дальше заканчивается воздух в груди, собственная энергия расходуется в ноль. И начинается внутренняя борьба — за глоток воздуха, что когтями проходится по горлу, за клочок энергии, который забирается от физических сил. Этот Танец на износ, он ничего не даёт. И в противовес ему — та, другая. С ней не чувствуется ничего — лишь лёгкое недоумение: "Зачем я здесь вообще?" и пустота. Они отстают от музыки, движутся не в такт. Тогда она пыталась нащупать связь, но потерпела поражение — её нет. Нет того, что вело её раньше, нет эмоций. Это нельзя было назвать Танцем. Глупостью — да. Но не тем, чем оно должно было быть.

Она вздохнула, вырываясь из воспоминаний, сдула прядь волос, упавшую на глаза, и потянулась. Слишком долго сидела, смотря в никуда, вспоминая то, что было так давно и в то же время недавно. Сигарета давно погасла, а кот уютно устроился рядом, грея тёплым боком.

За окном тихо шумел дождь, совсем как тогда, как в ту ночь, когда она наконец поняла что такое Танец и как он ощущается.

***

Тогда тоже шёл дождь, но ночь была уютной, тёплой.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе что это такое, — она чуть улыбалась. — Покажу, правда, сама не знаю, как это должно выглядеть в идеале. Покажу, но не знаю получится ли у нас.

— А как же дождь? — её собеседница была настроена не так радужно. — И я одета не для танцев.

— Не проблема, — улыбка стала ещё шире. — Дождь сейчас закончится, а одежда...

Она встала и распахнула дверь шкафа:

— Вот.

Широкая, расклешенная юбка и тёплый свитер перекочевали из рук в руки.

— И вот.

За окном стих дождь.

— А песня?

— "Сегодня".

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

***

Неуверенные движения в начале, на первых аккордах. Одинаково движущиеся губы — шёпотом повторяющие слова так хорошо знакомой песни:

Давай разрушим потолок  
И будем видеть бездну звёзд,  
Читать падений их следы.

Одинаковые улыбки, которые ещё не видны, но уже таятся в глубине глаз.

Неторопливые движения, словно они заново изучают друг друга, легко прикасаются ещё не руками, но уже чувствуя тепло друг друга на расстоянии. Чувствуя зарождающиеся между ними нити, которые они сами и сплели.

Я притворюсь, сглотнув комок,  
Что я твоих не вижу слёз  
Сквозь волны темноты.

Не нужно усилий, чтобы потянуть за нить — она легко повела рукой к себе, и её партнёрша, до этого бывшая на расстоянии, шагнула вперед, сокращая его.

Ближе, ближе...

Она манила к себе, подзывая, вырисовывая в холодном ночном воздухе незатейливые узоры, наматывая связующую нить на руку. Та, другая, неторопливо кружилась в такт мелодии.

Больше не будет больно и плохо,  
Сегодня не кончится никогда.  
Между выдохом каждым и вдохом  
С неба летит звезда.  
Гаснет звон последнего слога  
И шкатулка вопросов пуста.  
Больше не будет больно и плохо,  
Сегодня не кончится никогда.

Движения становятся быстрее, но в них нет агрессии, нет ничего отрицательного.

Только безграничное доверие и понимание.

Губы движутся синхронно, шепча слова песни.

Давай не будем  
Завершать картину нашу,  
Бросим так, оставив смутные мазки.

Она кружилась вокруг партнёрши, рисуя новые нити в воздухе.

И каждый будет сам искать  
На ней надежду  
Или мрак, сады или пески.

Одинаковые улыбки.

Синхронные движения.

Повороты, поддержки, понимание друг друга с полумысли, полувзгляда.

Я человек со снятой кожей,  
Каждый поцелуй, как шрамы,  
Каждая слеза — игла.

Приблизившись, она почти коснулась её щеки, но даже через расстояние в пару сантиметров чувствовалось тепло.

Пальцы подрагивали.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и понимали даже мимолётно проскользнувшую мысль.

Больше не будет больно и плохо,  
Сегодня не кончится никогда.

Последние аккорды.

Последние движения.

Последний взгляд глаза в глаза.

Поклон.

— Небо красное.

— Снова.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.


End file.
